


Raindrops keep falling on my head

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, coat sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It begins to rain at Silverstone. Toto just wants to make sure Susie is warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops keep falling on my head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> Okay so 100th fanfic and since Historygeek12 requested some SusieToto for my 100th fic, I've written this for them. I had the idea after I saw Susie in that ridiculously huge coat after it rained before the start today. 
> 
> Sorry it's so short, but I've never written for them before.

 Susie was very glad she was in the pitlane when the rain came down. It meant that she, Steve and Eddie could quickly run for cover, but sadly it also meant that David and Mark got caught in it.

 Susie ushered the other two presenters into the Mercedes garage and they all watched the rain fall outside. It had quickly begun to fall heavily and Susie felt a rush of sympathy for David and Mark who were trapped outside.

 She heard Eddie chuckle beside her and she turned to look at him. Eddie pointed at the screen in the garage and she found herself trying to hide a laugh at the sight of David and Mark on the track. Poor Mark was quickly getting drenched in the downpour because David seemed incapable of sharing the umbrella.

 As she was watching the screens, she didn't notice someone coming up behind her until she felt a heavy coat being dropped around her shoulders.

 She turned around and was met by the warm eyes of Toto. He nestled the jacket around her, which comically almost reached her knees, and gave her a warm smile "don't want you to get cold"

 Susie smiled and pulled the coat tighter around her, it was very warm and smelt of Toto "thank you" she told him softly.

 Toto just nodded and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. Then with a final wave to Steve and Eddie, he made his way towards the pitlane.

 "Good luck!" Susie called after him, a wide smile on her face.

 She turned to look at her co-presenters, who were both giving her knowing looks, and rolled her eyes at them.

 But the smile didn't leave her face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
